Baby Hamada
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: Super short stories on our favorite Hamada brothers, because baby Hiro is too cute to resist writing. I pray I don't have cuss words in here.
1. Late and Tired

**So I decided to make Baby Hamada fics. I just... **

**Call me weird, but I'm in love with baby Hiro and young Tadashi. They're just so cute.**

**Originally, they were typed up on my phone and they _are_ supposed to be really short. XD sorry. **

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed and turned his back on Hiro once his baby brother got into his bed. He was no good with comfort, so he had no idea what to do for him in a storm. Plus, he was already annoyed with his constant crying in the day.<p>

So when Hiro started tapping his shoulder, Tadashi was _not_ happy.

"Dashi. Dashi!"

"What?"

"Hug!"

"No. Go to sleep." There was silence for a few seconds and then Hiro poked Tadashi's shoulder again.

"Dashi! Dashi! Daaaashiiii!"

"It's late and I have school tomorrow. Stop bothering me." Thunder cracked above their heads as if some god above was trying to voice his disapproval and scared Hiro.

It made things worse when the youngest Hamada started to cry. Lightning flashed and not far behind was the booming crack that made Hiro start sobbing.

Not only was this storm forcing him to stay awake, Hiro's sobbing only annoyed Tadashi more and more. "A-alright, alright!" He turned around and wrapped his arms around him.

Hiro started to calm down a little, sniffling as he talked now. "Dashi. Story?"

"Once upon a time, you decided to go to sleep. The end."

"That's a horrible story."

"Still a story. Now let me sleep."

"Want a real bedtime story." Tadashi sighed and decided to ignore him.

Hiro seemed to understand that his older brother was irritated, so he shut up. Instead of bothering him, he decided to try and sleep, but the storm was keeping him awake.

Noticing that his baby brother was still trembling, Tadashi decided to sing a song, a little song his mother used to sing before Hiro was born.

"Dashi?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you hate me? Is that why you're so mean to me?"

It took Tadashi a bit to recollect his thoughts and he looked down at Hiro with a rather shocked expression.

"Where did you learn that?" Sure he wasn't the nicest to him, but Tadahi hadn't expected Hiro to understand what that stuff was at the age of three. _Three_.

"There's this kid in my class and he keeps saying that if my older sibling is really mean to me, that means he hates me."

"Well that kid is stupid because I love you. It's just really late and this storm is making me mad right now, okay? I don't hate you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: Stupid, because you wouldn't be here if you didn't know that it's fanfiction.**

**Ah ha ha ha ha. So many. Little words... **

* * *

><p>"Dashi, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Hiro asked on Valentine's Day.<p>

Tadashi froze up and he stopped working on his latest robotic's project. "W-where did you learn that?"

"There's this kid in the third grade class and he keeps talking about how his older brother has a girlfriend and how she has a fever and stuff."

"How is a fever relevant to the topic?"

"He said she was hot. Doesn't that mean she has a fever?" Leave it to a little four-year-old to ask a question like that.

"No, no, it's a stupid way of saying she's— oh why am I explaining this? Hiro, there is a time for girlfriends and then there's a time or school and my baby brother. The time for a girlfriend for me is never."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, she'll ask me for a lot of things and one horrible thing."

"She's not gonna take our house, is she?" Hiro asked with wide eyes.

"No, Hiro, nothing like that. It's much worse."

"My gummy bears?" Tadashi was going to remember to ask why taking gummy bears away was worse than taking their house away later.

"No. She'll take me away from you. If I get a girlfriend, she'll ask me to spend more time with her and once that happens, you can say 'Bye-bye' to Dashi. You don't want that, do you?"

Hiro's eyes were wider than ever and soon he looked ready to cry. "No! No! She can't take Dashi away from me! You're my Nii-chan!"

"See? That's why I don't want a girlfriend. High maintenance and you'll be upset." Tadashi pulled Hiro into a hug and let himself be crushed by his younger sibling.

"Dashi won't get a girlfriend, right? You can't let her take you away. I don't want her to," Hiro said quietly, sniffling.

"Of course I won't get a girlfriend. My baby brother comes first."


	3. New Year's

**Notice, I have Valentines before New Years. These aren't going to be in order. Ah ha ha ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: Stupid, because this is fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Happy New Year, Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed, hugging his older brother. It was his fifth new year now and every time had him excited.<p>

"Happy New Year to you, too, Hiro," Tadashi chuckled and hugged him back for a brief second before pulling away. "Alright, it's pretty late now, so you and I are going I bed."

"Nooooo. I wanna stay here and plaaaayyyyy."

"Hiro, I promise we'll get to play tomorrow, okay? It's time for bed. I'll sing Story for you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Come on, you adorable fluff ball, you're going to sleep."

"Can I sleep in Dashi's bed tonight?"

"What? I thought you were a big boy," Tadashi said, feigning shock. "What happened to sleeping alone?"

"I miss Nii-chan. Please?"

Tadashi had to ignore the coos of his parents and he smiled lightly at his younger brother. "Fine." He stood up and was about to head to the room they shared, but he felt a tug at his shirt sleeve. "Hmm?"

He turned to see baby Hiro holding up his arms, asking to be carried.

"Carry me, Dashi!" Hiro said in that adorably bubbly voice of his.

How could he refuse? Tadashi bent down and picked him up.

Hiro wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck and his legs around his torso. "Yay." He buried his nose in the crook of Tadashi's neck and soon began to drift off to sleep.

When they made it to their room, Tadashi climbed into his bed and pulled his one blanket over them both and he began to sing, just like he promised.

"I love you, Nii-chan," Hiro mumbled sleepily as Tadashi hummed.

"Love you, too, little brother," Tadashi replied, kissing the top if his head. "Goodnight."


	4. School Days

**Do you know how much Facebook likes to trick me when it comes to checking on how long my stories are? It takes a crap ton of time to just scroll through them and then I find out that they're only 300 words... **

**Disclaimer: Stupid, because this is fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Dashiiiii! Don't leave me!"<p>

Tadashi managed to reach the school gate, but now he had to dislodge a whining, teary-eyed Hiro. "Get off! I need to go to school," he grumbled.

"Noooooo, Daaaassshhhiiiii!" Two years old and he still couldn't handle Tadashi going off to school. He'd done this twice this year, the first got Tadashi late for school and now he was doing it again. "Don't leave me!"

Tadashi sighed irritably and tried to shake him off but to no avail. "Hiro, I have to go," he said while trying to keep his voice calm, though it was hard since his baby brother was still clinging to his leg. "Let go of me already!"

Hiro began sobbing. "Nnniiii-chaaann!" he cried, his tears making Tadashi's pant leg wet. "Don't gooo!"

Now the waterworks... great... Tadashi rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gone for long. Just stay with Mom and Dad until school's over."

The toddler just cried harder. "I wanna stay with Nii-chan..."

"Where are Mom and Dad?!" Tadashi asked in exasperation. When Hiro tightened his grip on his leg, he gave up. "Fine." He pried his baby brother's hands off his leg and picked him up so that he was being carried. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck and tiny legs wrapped his torso.

"Can I stay with Nii-chan?" Hiro asked in a tiny voice. Were there other students laughing at him or cooing at how cute the baby was?

Tadashi bounced Hiro so that he didn't fall out of his arms and sighed. "Until Mom and Dad pick you up."

Hiro held out his pinky. "Pwomise?" he asked, not wiping away his tears just yet.

Tadashi sighed and, with his free hand, intertwined his pinky with his brother's. "Yeah, promise," he said as he walked into class. He set Hiro on his lap once he sat at his desk.

The teacher gave him a strange look and she opened her mouth to speak. "Tadashi Hamada, who is that?"

"Can't I just call him my dog and leave it?" Tadashi asked, obviously irritated. "Oh, and can I call my parents?"

Hiro started to whine again. "Nnnooooo!"

"Hiro, you really can't stay," Tadashi was practically hissing. Why did his little brother have to idolize him so much?! "Just go home and stay there."

The toddler clung to his brother's shurt. "I wanna stay with Dashiiii!" he cried again, causing the rest of the class to either laugh or coo. The girls were mostly cooing. "Nnii-chaaann! Let me staaayyyy!"

"Mr. Hamada, I suggest you calm your brother down or you're going to the office," the teacher warned, clearly annoyed.

"Excuse us?" Tadashi requested, waiting for a nod before he left the room with his crying baby brother in arms. On his way out, he said, "I'll give you my wallet if you shut up and let Mom and Dad take you home."

The entire classroom erupted into laughter.

When they stood outside, Tadashi was trying to talk it out with his baby brother. "Hiro, I'll get in trouble if you stay!"

"Y-y-you l-liar!"

"I promise you could stay with me until Mom and Dad picked you up. I never said you could stay with me the entire day," he replied calmly. "Please, if you really love your Nii-chan, you'll go home and save me the trouble."

Hiro was conflicted. He loved his brother, but... "I don't wanna be alone..." he whimpered. "I pwomise I'll be good." He clutched Tadashi's hand and pressed his face against it. "Don't leave me." He let his tears roll freely down his face again.

Tadashi sighed for the thousandth time and he hugged Hiro in attempts to keep him from crying. Even if his baby brother was annoying, he really was too cute. "O-Okay, you can stay. But you really have to promise to be good, otherwise we'll call Mom and Dad and they'll take you home."

Hiro nodded eagerly. "Ye!" he exclaimed with glee. "Pwomise!"

Tadashi picked him up again and carried him back to the classroom with him. Taking out a notebook and pencil, he prepared to write notes from the teacher's lesson.

"Mr. Hamada," the teacher said when Tadashi made no move to try and call home.

"Which one?" Tadashi asked, not even taking his eyes off his paper. "There are now two of us so you're going to have to clarify which one you're talking to."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Tadashi Hamada. Are you going to call your parents?"

"Well the best way to keep him calm is to actually let him stay because he'll be screaming and kicking at my parents if they try to force him out. So if you don't mind, can my baby brother stay for just today?"

The teacher sighed and had to resist the urge to coo as she saw the toddler reach for Tadashi's hand. "Alright, but make sure you pay attention," she said as she continued with the lesson. "The obtuse angle is any angle over 90 degrees..."

Hiro, with a spare pencil, began drawing and making scribbles on a spare piece of paper. When he wasn't drawing, though, he would reach for Tadashi's hand to hold it for a little while.

"Tadashi, can you tell me what an acute angle is?" The teacher called out. Hiro's hand shot up but Tadashi only pulled it back down.

"It's an angle that's less than 90 degrees," he answered and was rubbing the back of Hiro's hand with his thumb.

"Correct. And who would like to tell me what a right angle is?" Once again, Hiro's free hand shot up and he was finally given a chance.

"A-a angle that is 90 degwees, ma'am."

The teacher was a bit shocked, but only momentarily. "Yes, that is correct." She began to write on the board again.

Hiro smiled up at Tadashi. "Did I do good?" he asked eagerly. "Am I smawt?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes and ruffled Hiro's hair. "Yes, you're smart."

"Okay. Now let's start with finding the missing angle," she said, beginning the lesson with an actual math problem. "So we have these two angles, 90 and 65. How would we solve a problem like this?"

Hiro started using his drawing paper as a math paper. "90 plus 65 is 155..." he mumbled to himself. "And evewy angle adds up to 180, right, Dashi?"

"Yes, so how do you know the missing angle from this?" Tadashi asked, smiling fondly at his baby brother. "What do you do now?"

"We subtwact!" Hiro said, not too loudly. "180 minus 155 is 25!"

"And there you go."

Before they knew it, it was lunch time. Tadashi pulled out his packed lunch, his mouth watering at the sight of the octopus hot dogs and onigiri rice balls. His parents had packed the good stuff today!

Hiro looked at the lunch and then back at Tadashi. While Tadashi ate, he sat in his lap, silent for five whole minutes.

Finally, he heard his older brother chuckle and an octopus hot dog was right in front of his mouth. "Go on, eat it," Tadashi encouraged. "You're probably hungry anyway."

Hiro stared at the octopus hot dog for a while and then grinned, munching on it immediately. "Num!" As he was chewing, another hot dog appeared in front of his mouth, which he also ate. "Num!" After swallowing, he opened his mouth like a baby bird, just waiting for another treat.

Tadashi smiled and fed him an onigiri rice ball as well, trying not to laugh when pieces of rice stuck to his little brother's face. Hiro crossed his eyes to see why his face felt weird and Tadashi couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing which resulted in confusing Hiro.

"What's so funny, Dashi?" Hiro asked, looking around. He blinked when his brother began wiping at his face.

Tadashi made sure to get every stray rice before handing Hiro another onigiri. "Try not to make another mess with this one," he said, smiling as his brother happily ate.

Suddenly, Hiro's face twisted in a mild disgust. Reaching into the onigiri, he pulled out a pickled plum. "I don't like this," he mumbled, putting it into Tadashi's waiting palm.

"You don't like these?" Tadashi asked, feigning shock and disappointment. "They're so good." To try and prove something (he wasn't sure what) Tadashi popped the pickled plum in his mouth and gave Hiro a thumb up.

"Then Dashi eat them," Hiro said smiling like he was the smartest kid on Earth. "Dashi likes them, Dashi eats them!"

"Fine, I'll eat them," Tadashi said, opening his mouth for another pickled plum.

Giggling, Hiro popped the plum into his brother's mouth. "I feed Dashi now!" he exclaimed with excitement. "Dashi go 'Yum!'"

"Y-Yum!" A few girls nearby cooed at the adorable scene and Tadashi would have been embarrassed had he not been wrapped up in how cute his little brother was.

Soon they were at their last onigiri rice ball and Hiro was nibbling away at the rice, making sure he didn't eat the pickled plum. That was Tadashi's job after all. When his baby brother's mouth wasn't full he smiled up at him and said, "Nii-chan is the best!"

Okay, so maybe Hiro was just... a little cute.


	5. Christmas

**Oh, and Christmas after New Year's. XD**

**Disclaimer: Stupid, because this is fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>"Dashi! Dashi!" Little two-year-old Hiro hopped on his older brother's bed on Christmas morning with that bubbly excitement he always had. It was the exact same attitude that annoyed Tadashi to hell.<p>

"What?" The older Hamada growled when he finally sat up. "What do you want?"

"Kwismass!" Hiro squealed happily, hugging his brother and oblivious to his irritation. "Open pwesents!" He began tugging Tadashi's arm, only for him to quickly give up and just snuggle it. "Wake up, Dashi."

Okay, he gets irritating almost most of the time, Tadashi thought bitterly. But he can be seriously cute sometimes.

"Wake me up in five years," Tadashi growled, trying not to smile when his baby brother hugged his arm like a teddy bear. "I'm tired, Hiro, go open your presents yourself."

Hiro frowned. "But I got one fow you, Dashi," he whined, pulling at the arm again. "Onii-chan, please?" He alternated between snuggling and pulling. "Dashi, wake up. I wanna see you open my pwesent."

Tadashi was torn between feeling even more irritated that he couldn't go back to sleep or feeling happy that his baby brother even cared to get him something for Christmas. "But Hirooooo... I didn't get you anything. So I don't deserve your present."

Hiro looked like he was pondering a bit, and then he grinned. "Then Dashi is my pwesent," he declared. "I have Onii-chan! I don't need anything else." He began trying to shake Tadashi awake. "Open pwesents. Please? Dashi, please?"

Oh, to hell with it. It's Christmas. He decided not to be a stick in the mud for once and just spend some time with his family. Besides, Hiro was being too cute now. It was getting harder to be irritated with him.

Tadashi sat up and pulled Hiro into his lap. "Fine. We'll go open presents." He chuckled when Hiro cheered and he kissed the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, Hiro."

"Mewwy Chwismass!" Hiro squealed again and he began bouncing excitedly, jumping off the bed and running in circles until Tadashi moved to follow him. Hurrying to the Christmas tree, Hiro grabbed a crude-looking present and handed it to his brother. "I paid fow it myself!" he said proudly. "Open! Open!"

Tadashi smiled a little and ruffled his hair before opening the gift carefully, trying not to rip the wrapping paper.

Mission failed. He accidentally tore it, but Hiro didn't seem to care. Instead, his baby brother got even more excited. Tadashi was only expecting something like a new wrench or maybe a new screwdriver. Or it could just be a pointless keychain. He wasn't sure.

So when he opened the box, his jaw dropped. Inside was one of those popular transformer bots that was super expensive, even for his parents.

"H-How'd you get this?" he asked, pulling out the gift and running his hands over the plastic box that protected the bot from the outside world. "These things cost, like, fifty bucks."

Hiro put on a mischievous smile. "Secwet," he said, putting a finger in front of his mouth in a "Ssh!" motion. "Does Onii-chan like it?" He was bouncing with joy, expecting a smile or even some praise from his brother. "I got it because Dashi kept lookin' at it. Do you like it?"

Tadashi set the box down and pulled Hiro into a hug. "I love it so much. Thank you, Hiro. You're amazing." He pulled away from the hug to see Hiro smiling widely and soon he felt tiny arms wrap around him as much as they could and a baby Hamada was snuggling against him.

"I'm glad Nii-chan likes it. Did I make Nii-chan really happy?"

Patting the toddler's hair, Tadashi hugged him tightly again. "Yeah, you made Nii-chan _very_ happy," he answered.

Now he _really_ felt like he didn't deserve the present. Or his brother, for that matter.

Hiro hugged Tadashi and curled into the warmth of his older brother. " I love you, Dashi. Mewwy Chwismass." And he was out like a light.

Even so, he had to say it. "I love you, too."


	6. Bullies

**So many of these...**

**Disclaimer: Stupid, because this is fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Three-year-old Hiro came home one day covered in bruises and faded tears were evident on his cheeks. Still, he made attempts to hide his obvious pain from his family. He told his parents that he fell from a tree a school and they believed him.<p>

But Tadashi didn't buy it. He looked scared every time he was asked about it. Falling from a tree shouldn't have been a scary thing. So he went up to his brother after dinner and he simply asked him about it.

For two minutes, Hiro had lied about the tree and two minutes was all it took to get Tadashi thinking.

"What time?"

"12:15...?"

"You should have been at school then. Unless you ditched, it shouldn't have been a tree that you climbed. You're not allowed to climb trees at school," he stated. "You're lying."

"No, it weally was a twee," Hiro insisted, but he wasn't trying nearly as hard to keep the facade. "Dashi, I'm okay, weally." He just wanted to lie down, maybe do homework or something, anything except talk to his brother about this.

"Right. A tree..." Tadashi muttered. For a moment he left it alone, but he couldn't stand the fact that Hiro was actually lying (because the tree lie is just everywhere) and the only other way he could have gotten hurt like that would be if he was being bullied. "If you're lying to me, I'm not gonna give you any gummy bears."

In any other situation, Hiro would have pouted, but now it mattered little. "Fine," he muttered, going to his bed and pulling the blankets over himself. "I can just eat gummi wowms." Why won't Tadashi just leave him alone?

"No, you can't, because you won't get snacks until you tell me how this really happened. The tree lie is overused, Hiro, it was an obvious lie. Mom and Dad may buy it because this has never happened before, but I know a lie when I see one."

"Why do you want to know? Nosy, Dashi!"

"No, I care about you. If someone's hurting you, I want to stop it so you won't get hurt anymore. Don't you understand that Dashi loves you?" Hiro finally looked at Tadashi and saw the large amount of concern showing in his eyes and he instantly felt guilty.

The toddler hid under the blankets again and began trembling, as if trying not to cry. "I-I'm fine. Dashi is too nosy," he whimpered, giving away the struggle. "It's just a twee..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes and gathered the bundle into his arms. "Hiro, just tell me. Someone was hurting you, right?" he asked. After a while, he felt Hiro nod and then the child just started bawling, latching onto him like a lifeline. "Ssh... I'll protect you, okay? They'll get what's coming to them. Everything will be okay."

Around the next day, Tadashi decided he'd pick Hiro up from school since his parents were busy and he didn't want to bother Aunt Cass.

He smiled when he saw his little brother waiting at the front gate completely unharmed, though it fell when he saw a group of kids walking toward him. The kids were around the age of... 8...? Oh, and some guy that looked around his age. Wait, what?

Just what grade were they in and why, of all people, did they choose to bully Hiro?

"Unbelievable," Tadashi muttered. "I'm not sure if I should be sad that he may have been held back several times or if I should be worried that he may think it'd be a good idea to pick on third grade kids." If that boy threatened Hiro in any way, if that was the same guy that hurt his baby brother, he was going to wish that he was dead.

Instead of wasting more time, Tadashi walked over to where Hiro was and ruffled his hair. "Ayo! How was school?"

Hiro was immensely relieved and hugged his brother. "Was okay," he murmured, reaching for his hand. "Can we go home now?" He noticed that the boys who hurt him the other day had stopped in their tracks and began walking away. "I din' fall off a twee today."

Tadashi looked at them with a cold glare and he looked down at Hiro for a moment. "Stay here for just a second. I'm gonna have a little _chat_ with someone."

Oh gosh, even at the age of ten, his older brother could be very threatening. Hiro nodded and watched as Tadashi walked up to what looked like the oldest one and punched him so hard that he went flying. Shouts were heard and kids gathered, only to see an older brother yelling at one of the other kids.

"IF YOU EVER HURT MY BABY BROTHER AGAIN I'M NOT GOING TO JUST PUNCH YOUR UGLY MUG, UNDERSTOOD?!"

Hiro jumped in fright when he saw his brother punch one of the bullies. Onii-chan is scary! he had thought, especially with the enraged expression in his eyes. He had to resist the urge to run and hide when Tadashi was satisfied with whatever he had done.

When Tadashi returned, he smiled like nothing had happened at all. "You hungry, Hiro? Mom and Dad gave me money so we can go get food."

That smile got the younger Hamada to relax and he smiled back. "Can we get sushi?"

"Yeah. Sushi's on me," Tadashi answered and he hurried away with his brother. Can't be having a lecture right now, after all.


	7. Sick Days

**Last one of the day! Probably.**

**Disclaimer: Stupid, because this is fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>For the entire day, Hiro was quiet, and that was rather odd. He'd never been able to be quiet for this long, so Tadashi was kind of worried.<p>

"Hiro?" he asked from his bed. Sick or not, if there was something bothering him, Tadashi would make sure it wasn't a serious thing. "Are you okay?"

Hiro shook a little and just buried himself further into the blankets. He really wanted his brother now, but someone at school told him Tadashi might be annoyed with taking care of him. It wasn't like that hadn't happened before.

Then he remembered how scary Tadashi had been when he beat up the bullies. Hiro wasn't sure how long it would be before his brother got sick of him and might do the same...

"Hey, what's wrong? Is someone bullying you again?" Tadashi coughed a little and got out of bed to go comfort his baby brother. "Is it because I punched that kid the other day?"

Hiro didn't move. Would he hurt Tadashi's feelings if he nodded? Would he make him mad if he spoke? He wasn't sure what would set off his brother and that scared him.

"You're scared again."

Hiro couldn't keep in a whimper when he saw his brother next to his bed. What should he do? He won't get him under the blankets, right? Or maybe the scary Tadashi won't. The good Tadashi can get through just fine.

Tadashi saw how afraid Hiro was just when he was next to him. He may have been a kid, but he wasn't stupid. Hiro was scared of him.

Sighing, he decided that it would be better to leave the room instead. He wouldn't make his brother talk to him if he was what Hiro was afraid of.

It didn't make it hurt any less, though he supposed he deserved it for whatever he'd done.

Hiro gasped when Tadashi made a move to leave and wondered if he should stop him. He poked his head out and reached out to his brother. "Dashi..." he mumbled, hoping to get his brother's attention. "Dashi, don't go. I'm sowwy." He didn't mean to be scared, and he really didn't want to be. He didn't want to be afraid of his own brother.

Tadashi didn't hear him, for he just grabbed a nearby blanket that didn't belong to Hiro and he settled in the living room to rest. Just to get his mind off of the situation, he wondered what time it was and when he was supposed to take his medicine.

It took a minute and soon he wondered when Hiro would stop being scared of him.

Hiro settled down in the bed again, feeling really bad for hurting Tadashi's feelings. Should he have told the truth? Nii-chan would understand, right? His brother understood many things. Maybe he could help Hiro not be afraid anymore.

The toddler grabbed his stuffed robot and got out of bed, preparing to look for his brother. He hoped Tadashi wasn't angry with him or anything.

Tadashi hid under his blanket and curled in the warmth before he began to slowly drift off to sleep. He was tired and weak and he didn't have anything to do for the time being.

He wanted to apologize to Hiro for scaring him, but even being close to him made him tremble. There was no way Tadashi would be able to do anything at all. So he just hoped that one day it would pass. If it did, he'd be glad.

Hiro eventually made his way to the living room, but froze when he saw a blanketed lump on the couch. He was both afraid and curious, more so the latter than the former, and so approached carefully. Who knows? Maybe it was Dashi and Hiro could apologize to him.

There was someone behind him. Tadashi shifted a little, taking deep breaths to calm his churning stomach. When he turned around completely, he saw Hiro and instantly turned his back on him.

"I'm sick, Hiro," he said lamely. "You can't be near me."

Hiro paid no heed. Insteadx he just hugged his plush tightly. "Dashi, I'm sowwy. Pwease don't be mad at me," he whispered, shaking just a slight. It didn't sound like Tadashi was mad, but be didn't want to take any chances. "I din' mean to huwt youw feewings."

"'m not mad. Just tired," Tadashi mumbled. Half truth, he was tired, but he was also mildly hurt that his baby brother was afraid if him. Though he made sure it looked like he want fazed at all. "Just go back to the room, okay? I'll be back in there tomorrow."

Hiro hesitated a little. "Pwomise?" he asked, not moving. Before the other could answer, he crawled under the blankets with his brother. It didn't matter if he was sick. "I... I wanna stay with Dashi."

"You can't." Tadashi tried to put some distance between them, but the couch could only be so big. "You'll get sick, too. Please, just go back to the room." His pleas had been ignored for he felt some plush being pressed against his back and tiny arms wrap around his torso. "Hiro, I'm serious. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be okay," Hiro insisted, snuggling against his brother. "I don't want Dashi to sleep alone." It wouldn't matter if he got sick. He just wanted his brother to know he still cared. "I love you, Dashi, that's why I wanna stay."

No, you're scared of me, Tadashi thought bitterly, but he pushed that thought aside. "I-I love you, too, Hiro... And that's why I want you to go back up..." He needed an excuse. "L-Look, if you get sick, we can't play tomorrow when I get better. You'll be really bored and it's not fun being sick."

Hiro took note of Tadashi's longer speech. Usually, him snapping was not too far away. Giving up, the child got off the couch. "O-okay. Get bettew soon, Dashi," he said as he scurried back to their room. He tried to have a good night's sleep, but it was lonely. He couldn't drift off at all.

The next morning, Tadashi was definitely awake, but he was vomiting dinner into the toilet. Best morning ever. It was seven in the morning, around the time Hiro should have been waking up to get to school, so he was worried that his baby brother would walk in upon him throwing up.

God it looked disgusting.

When he was sure he had thrown up just about everything in his stomach, Tadashi flushed it and washed his hands. His next objective: brush teeth and look for a breath mint.

Hiro didn't want to get up at all, but he knew he had to go to school. Reluctantly getting off the bed, he walked to the bathroom, only to see that it was being used. "Dashi, awe you done yet?" he asked groggily, trying to wipe sleep from his eyes. "Do you feel bettew now?"

Three minutes and Tadashi was out, rubbing his forehead and entering his room to see if he had any candy at all. Throwing up was disgusting, but he did feel better after that. The first candy he found was a strawberry candy piece that usually just popped out of nowhere.

Better than nothing, he stuck it in his mouth, sighing as the sweet taste of strawberry replaced the gross one of vomit.

Hiro followed him, more concerned with his brother's health than getting ready for school. "Dashi, awe you bettew now?" he repeated, reaching for and taking hold of Tadashi's hand. "Dashi?"

Tadashi flinched at the contact and saw Hiro looking at him with worry evident in his big brown eyes. For a moment, he felt like responding, but then he remembered what had happened yesterday, so he only nodded and avoided all eye contact after that. He wouldn't scare Hiro. He wouldn't do that to his little brother.

Without another word, Tadashi left the room, grabbing his backpack and announced that he was ready for school.

Cora quickly checked Tadashi's temperature. "Sweetie, you can't go to school yet," she said. "You're still sick." She searched for the medicine for her oldest son, handing him the needed dose. Then she checked on Hiro. "You're starting to get a fever, too. Maybe you should both stay home."

Hiro shook his head. "I'm okay, Mommy," he said, though he did love the attention he was receiving.

Tadashi pulled the kicked puppy look on his mother after he downed the dose. "Please? If I feel sick again, I can walk straight home, but I really don't want to miss another day of school. We were just getting to the interesting part of History! That _never_ happens!"

Cora only chuckled and ruffled his hair. "No, Tadashi, you're staying home. You, too, Hiro. I'll call your school and talk about it with them. Go on now, back to bed, both of you."

Hiro pouted, but then took the opportunity to latch onto Tadashi's arm. "At least Dashi won't be alone," he said, trying to establish the bright side to the problem. He didn't mind not being able to go to school and learn things. He could probably get it from homework easily.

Tadashi nodded mutely and headed back to the room he shared with Hiro. When he finally got his baby brother to settle down in bed, he made his way to his side of the room and made a small nest to bury himself in.

"Afraid..." he mumbled to himself. "Scared of me."

Hiro stared at his brother for a bit, wondering if he should go to him, but then decided to stay where he was. He tried to go to sleep again, but the guilt began to eat at him and he hated it. Even though he apologized, it wasn't enough.

Timidly, he got off his bed and approached Tadashi's, stopping next to it and debating whether or not he should try to get under the sheets.

Tadashi looked out from under the covers and looked at Hiro. "Do you need something?" he asked. "Water? You want me to call Mom?"

Hiro shook a little, but then reached for Tadashi's hand. "Dashi," he said. "Onii-chan."

Tadashi sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up, so he moved to give him more room. "Proceed into the nest," he said, mocking an announcer's voice.

Giggling, the toddler climbed in and hugged Tadashi like a teddy bear. He soon forgot what had made him so scary in the first place. "Dashi, I'm sowwy," Hiro said for probably the millionth time.

Tadashi hugged him back and closed his eyes. The nest became warmer an he was just ready to go back to sleep. Before he did, though, he said, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Hiro didn't say anything immediately, but he did smile a bit. "Dashi not scawy any mowe," he commented as cheerfully as he could.

Tadashi only made a small sound and got himself comfortable, waiting for sleep. He couldn't wait to get better.


	8. AN

**Okay. I love you guys, really, but I don't like being here anymore. I'm really sorry for the Anons, but I'm going to move these stories off of this website. They'll be posted on the following**

**Archive of Our Own: StoryJoker (co-author's/my sister's account until I can get one of my own)**

**Wattpad: ryanforestcafe**

**Quotev: will be ryanforestcafe**

**I'm really sorry guys, but I guess I just don't like it here anymore. **

**I hope to see at least some of you where I'm going. **


End file.
